


Mon Petit Lion

by SorrowsOfSchiller



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Trio, Historical Lams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsOfSchiller/pseuds/SorrowsOfSchiller
Summary: Seit einem Jahr schon war John Laurens auf Mission unterwegs in Paris gewesen und eigentlich sollte er erst in zwei Wochen wieder im Camp eintreffen. Doch wie es der Zufall so wollte, traf er schon eher ein und Alexander Hamilton konnte sich kaum glücklicher schätzen.Not beta read, we die like men.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 9





	Mon Petit Lion

„Nun steh schon auf, mon ami", rief Lafayette mit schwerem französischen Akzent, als er bestimmend an Alexander Hamiltons Mantelärmel zog.  
Dieser wusste zuerst gar nicht wieso der Franzose so ein Trubel machte. „Laf, bleib ruhig. Wieso machst du so einen Aufruhr so früh am Morgen?" Der kleinere war erst vor kurzem aufgestanden und wenn er sich recht entsinnte, so stand die Sonne noch nicht einmal wirklich am Himmel, nur leise konnte man die ersten Vögel zwitschern hören. Sonst ließ einen nichts darauf schließen, dass der neue Tag bald einbrechen würde. Jedoch schien Lafayette schon viel länger aufzusein, als er selbst und so stellte sich Alex die Frage, ob Gilbert überhaupt geschlafen hatte.  
Als Alexander erneut aufsah, nun war er auch endlich aufgestanden und folgte seinem Freund, sah er wie sein Gegenüber nur seinen Kopf schüttelte und die Augen leicht verdrehte. Ebenso zierte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln das Gesicht des jungen Franzosen. Und genau dieses Lächeln ließ Alexander vermuten, dass der jüngere etwas ausgeheckt hatte.  
Gilbert ergriff den Ärmel des kleineren erneut und zog ihn aus dem Zelt.  
Sofort blies ihm der kalte, eisige Wind um die Nase. Genau diese eisige Kälte ließ Alex sich hinter seinem Kragen verstecken.  
Er, als Kind der Karibik, hatte sich immer noch nicht an die gefährlich kalten Winter rund um New York gewöhnen können und würde es mit Sicherheit auch nie tun.  
„Nun spuck's schon aus, Lafayette!", murrte er und warf dem eben genannten einen skeptischen Blick zu. Laf drehte sich um, immer noch grinsend, und seufzte kurz. Eigentlich wollte der Franzose eine Überraschung daraus machen, aber er fürchtete, dass Alex vermutlich wieder kehrt machen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht herausrückte, wieso er so erpicht darauf war, dass Alexander in so früher Stunde auf Schritt folgte. „Oui, oui. Ich erkläre es dir sofort, wenn du aufhörst mich so anzusehen. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht leiden mag, petit Lion!"  
Hamilton verdrehte nur die Augen. Gilbert war eigentlich sehr Erwachsen für sein noch junges Alter, immerhin entschied er sich mit einer Armee von freiwilligen Soldaten, gegen den Willen seines Landes, alleine aus Frankreich nach Amerika über zu Segeln und hier den Rebellen und Unabhängigkeitskrieger unter die Arme zu greifen, in einem Alter von nur 19, aber in manchen Situation, vor allem wenn er mit Hamilton und John Laurens allein war, konnte er unglaublich kindisch sein.  
Jedoch befolgte Alexander seine Bitte und neutralisierte seinen Blick und wartete auf seine ersehnte Antwort.  
Man sah dem Franzosen die Erleichterung an, als er dann begann sein Wort fortzusetzen. „John ist zeitiger, als erwartet wieder aus Frankreich ins Lager eingetroffen, mon ami!" Als Laf die Information übermittelte, strahlte er über's ganze Gesicht und sah Alex aufgeregt an.  
Alexander selbst brauchte erstmal eine Weile um zu verarbeiten, was er grade zu Ohren bekommen hatte. Laurens war vor nun fast einem Jahr abgereist, im Auftrag von Washington, seit dem hatte Alexander seinen besten Freund nicht sehen können. Lediglich der Briefkontakt, der auch temporär unterbrochen war, ließ die beiden sich nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Alex konnte nicht verleugnen, wie sehr er den Blondhaarigen vermisst hatte. Nein, eher verzerrte es den jungen Mann aus der Karibik seinen Laurens wieder bei sich zu wissen und ihn wieder in den Armen halten zu können.  
Auch jetzt hatte sich ein breites Lächeln auf Alexanders schmale Lippen gesetzt. War das die Wahrheit? Konnte er Laurens wirklich wieder sehen?  
„Ist das dein Ernst, Laf?!", fragte Alex unsicher und trat näher auf den Franzosen zu, welcher kurz angehalten hatte und sich nun vollkommen zu Alex dreht. „Oui! Natürlich, mon petit lion! Du kannst dir doch vorstellen wie sehr ich mich über Jacks Rückkehr freue!" Gilbert sah den kleineren mit strahlenden Augen an und sofort wusste Alexander, dass der Franzose die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
Lafayette, John Laurens und Alexander Hamilton Verband ein inniges Band der Freundschaft und jeder im Camp und in Washingtons Army-Family wusste, dass es die drei nur im Triple-Pack gab. Jedoch würden sie alle nicht verstehen wie eng sie wirklich befreundet waren. Nein, das würde niemand je.  
Die drei verstanden sich Blind und kannten die jeweils anderen vermutlich besser, als sich selbst. Beispielsweise passten John und Laf auf Alexander auf, da dieser einen großen Hang hatte sich seiner Wut hinzugeben und sein starkes Temperament sich nicht zügeln ließ. Nicht einmal Washington vermochte es, dieses stolze Feuer zu kontrollieren. Nein, das oblag einzig und allein John und Gilbert.  
Ebenso war Alexander ein Mensch, der keine Pausen einlegte. Nicht einmal für's Schlafen legte er welche ein, was oft schon gesundheitliche Folgen hatte. Meist wurden John oder Lafayette von dem Schein der Kerze in mitten der Nacht geweckt und mussten feststellen, dass Alexander immer noch vor seinen Essays hing. Wenn das der Fall war, holten sie Alexander mit strenger Stimme von seinem Tisch, löschten die Lichter und zwangen ihn beinahe liegen zu bleiben. Wenn er dann doch nicht liegen bleiben würde und sich sträuben würde, so würden sich Laf und John halb auf ihn legen, sodass er wirklich nicht mehr aufstehen konnte.  
Bei dem Gedanken an solche Nächte musste Alex schmunzeln. Aber nicht nur für ihn waren die beiden da. Auch Alex achtete sehr wohl auf die beiden.  
Wenn der Marquis de Lafayette mal wieder von tief sitzenden Heimweh geplagt war, so waren John und Hamilton sofort an seiner Seite um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
Auch John konnte sich immerzu auf die beiden verlassen. Auch wenn es selten passierte, so passierte es dennoch, dass Johns hart aufgebaute Mauern zu Fall kamen. Wenn dieser Fall eintraf und John sich selbst nichts mehr zu traute und das Gefühl nicht los bekam nichts mehr Wert zu sein, so waren Lafayette und Alex immer, wirklich immer da um ihn mit Umarmungen und sanften Worten wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen. Man konnte das Gefühlschaos also kaum in Worte fassen, welches sich in Alex Magen ausbreitete.  
Der kleinere Ergriff nun Lafayette's Arm und rannte beinahe los, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er Fühlte sich, als würde er gleich einfach anfangen laut los zu lachen. Dennoch hielt er sich seines Rufes wegen zurück. Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken konnte sich der junge karibische Mann nicht leisten.  
Als die beiden noch einmal abbogen, konnten sie schon das Zelt in dem sich John befinden müsste erblicken. Je näher Alex dem Zelt kam, umso schneller began sein Herz zu pochen und als er das Zelt aufschlug und seinen John dort stehen sah, so gelassen mit einem schlichten Lächeln wie immer, so setzte sein Herz beinahe kurz aus, nur um danach noch schneller zu schlagen.  
Alex blieb eine Weile lang in der Tür stehen und starrte John einfach nur an. Er musterte den großen Blonden genauestens und verleibte sich jedes Augenmerkliche Detail ein, als würde er ihn nun zum letzten Mal sehen. Dabei fielen dem kleineren einige Unterschiede zum letzten Mal auf. Beispielsweise hatte John wieder einige neue Narben, kleine aber feine, im Gesicht, welche auf seinen radikalen und halsbrecherischen Kampfstil zurück schließen ließen.  
„Alex..?", ertönte nun die ruhige, tiefe Stimme von besagtem halsbrecherischen Soldaten. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Alex Gesicht aus. Wie sehr er diese Stimme doch vermisst hatte!  
Schnell brach der rothaarige die letzten Meter zwischen sich und dem Blonden und tackelte ihn beinahe mit der Wucht seiner Umarmung um.  
„Geh nie wieder ohne uns weg!"

To be continued...


End file.
